


the karasuno crows group chat

by AbysmalBlackhole (orphan_account), haikyuu hoe (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other, Texting, chatfic, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AbysmalBlackhole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haikyuu%20hoe
Summary: this is the karasunos volleyball group chat! i don't think there'll be too much plot really. :)))
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. daichi makes the chat!

**Author's Note:**

> eyy! this is my first one :) hope you like it!

_The Karasuno Crow's Group Chat!_

_Daichi named the chat - Karasuno Boys Basketball Club_

_Daichi added Sugawara, Kiyoko., 10aka, Yachi :) to the group._

**Daichi** : Hey guys, Coach Ukai said to to find a way to communicate better so I thought i'd try a groupchat maybe. Did I make this right?  
  
 **10aka** : eyyy daichi where's everyone else?  
  
 **Daichi** : i don't have all of their numbers. Yachi, can you add the first years? And Tenaka can you add all of the second years? So. Nishinoya.  
  
 **Yachi :)** : of course Daichi-sama! 

_Yachi :) added tsukishima, Yamagucci >:), Kageyamaaa, Hinata! to the group_

**Daichi:** hey guys! this is the new group chat. Tanaka?  
  


_10aka added NOYA-SAMA, asahi the ace :D to the group_

 _  
_  
 **10aka:** bbb did i get them all Daichi?  
  
 **Daichi:** uhh, no remember Kinoshita, Ennoshita and Narita  
  
 **10aka:** lmao i dont have there numbers _  
_

 **Sugawara** : their*

 **10aka** : add them already

_asahi the ace :D added Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita to the group_

**DaichiI:** thank you Asahi!  
  
 **asahi the ace :D:** np. yachi, kiyoko, feel free to leave if too many messages are getting sent :))  
  
 **Yachi :):** I'm sure it'll be a-okay Asahi-sama!   
  
**Daichi:** we can use this for whatever you guys want. talking, planning, ask about practice here too. don't spam it too much though everyone!! have a good day :)  
  
 **Hinata!:** ok captain!

 **Kageyamaaaa:** k 

fin


	2. hinata texts during class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata tries to text the group during class

**hinata texts during class**

_10:32 am, 2/17_

**Hinata!:** hi guys!!!  
  
 **Ennoshita** : you shouldn't be texting during class Hinata. Go back to learning.  
  
 **Hinata!:** but im so bored. im in english!! i hate english it sucks!!

 **Hinata!:** see its all just proverbs and dumb things that i dont care about ahh

 **Sugawara:** hinata. stop texting and pay attention now. the rest of you don't text or you'll get your phones taken away.  
  
 **10aka:** are we texting?  
  
 **NOYA-SAMA** : we are now!! hhiii guys

 **Daichi:** stop it everyone  
  
 **10aka:** i put chewing gum on the teacher's chair  
  
 **NOYA-SAMA:** ooohhh shes about to sit down... and!!!

 **10aka:** HE SCORESSS AHHAHH  
  
 **Daichi:** you numbnuts. shut the hell up and put your phones down! now!  
  


_Daichi kicked 10aka, NOYA-SAMA out of the chat_

_Yamagucci >:) added 10aka, NOYA-SAMA to the chat_

**Daichi:** what why Yamagutchi? oh the teacher is coming ov- oh she shueesam em

 **10aka** : lmao suga dont text or the teacher will see your name  
  
 **Sugawara:** in practice tonight im beating you up tenaka.  
  
 **Sugawara:** and bye guys seeyayhgb  
  
 **NOYA-SAMA:** tanaka u dumbass  
  
 **tsukishima:** are we cussing now?  
  
 **Ennoshita:** shut the FUCK UP AND TURN YOUR PHONES OFF YOU DUMB FIRST YEARS. please <3

 **Narita:** \- what? yes do what ennoshita says now second and first years.

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today there was a dot under the letter 'i' and it was some dust on my comp screen and i spent two solid minutes trying to retype an i instead of a j.


	3. daichi misses volleyball club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daichi does not show up to practice in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont mind me it's two minute after i posted the last one and im writing this so i dont forget- thank you for a few kudos :) really my old stories on like. quotev never got any attention so even a little means a lot to me!!! if it was you thank you so much!!! you're the best <3

**Daichi misses volleyball club**

_5:20 pm, 2/21  
  
  
_

**asahi the ace :D:** hi daichi, you're late for practice and we're concerned about you. text back if you get this  
  
**asahi the ace :D:** and sugawara too, you aren't here either.   
  
**Daichi:** dont worry sugawara and i are together right now  
  
**NOYA-SAMA:** where are you guys? why are you together  
  
**10aka:** they're fucking  
  
**Sugawara:** LANGUAGE tenaka  
  
**NOYA-SAMA:** lmfao  
  
**NOYA-SAMA** : suga didnt read the text haaaaaaaah  
  
**10aka:** heha they so are thoug  
  
**kageyamaaa:** ahah lol


	4. the kuroo video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the karasunos volleyball finds a video of kuroo dancing in heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYk9zZ549h0&list=PLKj6cP7W_2HrOJJQTBMdjawz4NUqiuJMj&index=4 please watch. brings me serotonin. its so hot but also!!!!!!! kuroo dancing in heels!!

[the video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYk9zZ549h0&list=PLKj6cP7W_2HrOJJQTBMdjawz4NUqiuJMj&index=4)

_The Kuroo Video_

_1:21 am, 2/24_

**Hinata!:** GUYS GUYS guys guys

 **Sugawara:** go the fuck to sleep hinata its 1:30  
  
 **kageyamaaa:** its only 1:22 suga  
  
 **Daichi:** language suga.  
  
 **Sugawara:** no go the fuck to sleep stop texting  
  
 **10aka:** hi what are we doing

 **NOYA-SAMA:** ooooh fun!! :D

 **kageyamaaa:** what hinata 

**Hinata!:** i found a video of kuroo dancing in heels!!!!!  
  
 **Daichi** : nekomas kuroo?  
  
 **10aka:** dont be shy send it here  
  


_Hinata! sent a video attachment_

**Hinata!:** isnt it great??  
  
 **10aka:** it so fucking issss

 **NOYA-SAMA:** it isss AHHHHH lollll lmao  
  
  


_10aka added kenman to the group_

**kenman:** why am in karasuno's chat  
  
 **Hinata!** : have you seen this?  
  


_Hinata! sent a video attachment  
  
  
_

**kenman:** i helped him choreograph that  
  
 **Hinata!:** does that mean you dance too??

_kenman left the group_

**Hinata!:** haha  
  
 **10aka:** quick everyone find it now  
  


_NOYA-SAMA sent a video attachment  
  
  
_

 **10aka:** oh my fucking god

 **Daichi:** wow they're really good

 **Sugawara** : yeah they are and watch it tanaka. language

 **10aka:** fuck shit ass balls testes crap bitch

_Ennoshita kicked 10aka out of the group_

_NOYA-SAMA added 10aka to the group_

**10aka:** i will end you


	5. daichi loses his sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daichi cant find his sweater anywhere and he knows someone stole it from him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i realized i have been spelling tanaka's name wrong thank you kind commenter please forgive me :(

_Daichi loses his sweater_

_10:23 pm, 2/27_

**Daichi:** you guys stole my sweater who was it  
  
 **Sugawara:** what happened daichi??

 **Daichi:** nishinoya did you steal it? 

**10aka:** why you gotta pin my boy noya like that  
  
 **Sugawara:** daichi what are you worried about?  
  
 **Hinata!:** sorry watching a movie, what's happening?  
  
 **Daichi:** someone stole my sweater at volleyball club  
  
 **tsukishima:** did you ask your boyfriend  
  
 **Sugawara:** ~~why would i take it from him not me~~  
  
 **Daichi:** wait sugawara isn't my boyfriend we aren't dating  
  
 **Sugawara:** yeah

_Sugawara deleted a message_

**10aka:** haha lol   
  
**NOYA-SAMA:** what the fuck daichiiiiiiii?? whyYYYY?

 **NOYA-SAMA:** why would i take it >:(((  
  
 **Sugawara:** daichi please calm down and watch the language nishinoya!!!  
  
 **Daichi: who took** it  
  
 **Yachi** :): i didnt see anyone near it for all of practice captain  
  
 **Kiyoko.:** i dont believe i did either Daichi  
  
 **Daichi:** well i know someone stole it!!! i leave it on the same bench every day and i went to grab it and it was gone!!!  
  
 **Sugawara:** daichi please calm down message me   
  
**Daichi:** nope who did it?  
  
 **Kiyoko.:** i think you're overreacting captain.  
  
 **Daichi:** someone took it from me!

 **Sugawara:** no daichi i have it  
  
 **Daichi:** oh

_Sugawara is offline_

_Daichi is offline_

**10aka:** ... lmao

 **NOYA-SAMA:** he got mad at me for no reasonnnn :(((((((((((

 **kageyamaaa:** woah weird  
  
 **tsukishima:** you dumbass kageyama  
  
 **Ennoshita:** language everybody please

 **NOYA-SAMA:** shut the fuck up ennoshita  
  
 **Ennoshita:** :(((


	6. the oikawa fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukishima reveals some news from oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a simp for oikawa, xoxo gossip girl

_The Oikawa fiasco_

_9:01 am, 2/28_

_tsukishima added bestsetter100 to the group_

**Daichi:** who did you just add tsukishima?? our setters are both here  
  
**tsukishima:** its oikawa hear him out  
  
**Sugawara:** we have team strategies in here tsukishima why would you add him

 **bestsetter100:** why would i do that :( im not that bad!

 **NOYA-SAMA:** are we not talking about what happened last night??

 **Sugawara:** no

 **Daichi:** no

 **bestsetter100:** ooh?? what happened last night? something juicy?

 **tsukishima:** say what you said to me

 **bestsetter100:** ushijima's knee is broken

 **Daichi:** so in the next tournament, are you saying Ushijima can't attend?

 **bestsetter100:** i'll beat you before you can get there but sure. he broke it two days ago and it has to heal for a while

 **kageyamaaa:** wow you actually helped for once

 **Daichi:** hate to say it, but thank you Oikawa.

 **bestsetter100:** you guys are so mean!!!! i helped you >:(

_Daichi changed bestsetter100's name to Oikawa_

**Oikawa:** >:( are you saying im not the best setter

 **Sugawara:** that would be me

 **kageyamaaa:** and me im a good setter

 **Oikawa:** yall suck

_Oikawa changed his name to betterthansugaandkageyama_

**Hinata!:** isnt that too long? how did you fit that oikawa? what?

 **10aka:** thats what she said lololol

 **Kiyoko.:** why do you have to keep making dirty jokes all the time

 **10aka:** so meannnnn :((((((((((((((((((((((((((( its a good joke kiyokoOOO!

 **NOYA-SAMA:** it was

 **betterthansugaandkageyama:** idk but i did it losers

_Daichi kicked betterthansugaandkageyama out of the group_

**tsukishima:** thats cold

 **Sugawara:** haha lol

 **Daichi:** why were you talking with oikawa anyways tsukishima?

 **tsukishima:** im friends with kuroo and kuroo talks to iwaizumi and iwaizumi is the vice captain of aoba johsai

 **Daichi:** but? that makes no sense

 **tsukishima:** figure it out i have to go make lunch

 **Ennoshita:** ... oh well

 **Daichi:** weird


	7. author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just an authors note

_author's note_

Hi, to anyone who reads this. Wanted to note I'm a shitty writer who cannot create cohesive plots :O sorry :( my little dumb chatfic is prolly all over the place for y'all :( sorry about the confusing shit in here everyone!!!


	8. when is practice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which no one knows when practice is and they have a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to redeem myself after last time! I didn't like that chapter at all :O

_When is practice?_

_3:30 pm, 3/3_

**Daichi:** Where are you guys? just because ushijima wont be there doesnt mean we dont have to practice

 **Sugawara:** yeah daichi is right

 **10aka:** practice isnt for another hour!! what the hell are you two talking about??

 **Sugawara:**?? no

 **NOYA-SAMA:** wait really i thought we didnt have practice today????? whatttt is happrningngnggn

 **Hinata!:** im tryna sleep before practice  
  
**Daichi:** everyone down here now i expect you here in the hour

 **Hinata!:** but it takes a half hour to get over the hills :'0

 **Sugawara:** everyone come on the tournament is soonnn i'll buy all of you meat buns at the store

 **kageyamaaa:** aight im here is the gym open

 **Daichi:** oh my god you really are how'd you get here so fast

 **kageyamaaa:** SUCK IT HINATA I BEAT YOU

 **Hinata!:** oh really?

 **kageyamaaa:** w- is that YOU? HOW ARE YOU TEXTING ON A BIKE

 **Hinata!:** you better run asshat

 **kageyamaaa:** BE CAREFUL YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF

 **Hinata!:** i'd be more worried about winning than my wellbeing 

**Daichi:** hey y'all we got kageyama and hinata, everyone else be here soon.

 **10aka:** yessireeeeee bbbbbbbb


End file.
